365 Days
by IAmVictorious1614
Summary: What if in the episode Jade Gets Crushed, André does not go to Tori about his problem but decides to choose what to do on his own. Will he tell her how he feels? Will Jade break up with Beck? Will Beck find that he loves someone else? Pairings are mentioned in the first chapter!
1. Chapter 1

**Ch.1**

 **A/N: Hi Guys! This is probably not the greatest story but it is my first one. I am going to write this as a one-shot but I might make a sequal if enough people like it. I came up with this idea while watching the episode Jade Gets Crushed. Story will start when Jade is singing. Couples will be Jandr** **é** **and Bat.**

 _Andr_ _é POV_

I was Amazed. I mean I have heard Jade sing before, but this was different. She sounds Amazing when she is recording. I think im falling for her...No what am I saying, this is Jade. My best friends girlfriend. Plus she is crazy. But I cant stop thinking that she might be the perfect girl for me, I mean opposites atract right. What am i going to do, she is so beautiful but I cant tell her. She would kill me with a pair of scissors or something and I would lose my best friend Beck.

Oh, crap! she noticed I was staring. What should I tell her. I know, I will tell her I was thinking about something private. Then she wont ask what a was thinking about. "Whatcha staring at André?" Jade asked Confused and curious. "Oh, just thinking." I replied. "Bout' what" Jade questioned still confused. "Uhm, its kinda private." I answer hopeful that she wouldn't keep questioning me. "Ok, I can respect that you don't want to talk about it but I thought you were listening to me sing."" I was, I was just lost in my thoughts." I said. "Ok, Shall I continue." asked Jade with a smirk. "You shall." I reply as I smile back.

 _Jade's POV_

I just finished singing and noticed André was staring at me again. He must be thinking again. I hate to admit it but I am actually kinda worried about him. Instead of asking again, I decided to do this hand trick that I used to do when I was a kid. I grabbed his hand and started to pull him over to me. He looked nervous and asked what I was doing. "Don't you trust me?" I asked him. "Yes" he answered . "Yeah, Thats a bad Idea" I joked and we bothed giggled. So, I took his hand and told him to make a fist. He did as I said and I massaged his fist for a minute then told him to open his hand. Again, he did as I told him. I slapped his hand "fist" I told him and repeated the massaging move. "Open" he did as I said again and asked "Are you sure there is a point to this?" "yes and here it comes." I said and pushed one finger into his palm. " Ooh its all tingley! Do it again, do it again!" he said like he was 5 years old. "No!" I said "You have to finish writing your song! The chorus." "Nah, Its after midnight lets just bail." he said. " Uh uh. Now finish writing the chorus." I Said. " We have been trying to finish it for 3 hours." he complained. "Wow, Ok Now shut up and sing something." I said while eating a snack. He starts playing the piano "uh..." he said "Keep going" I said Encouragingly. he sighs and started to sing "I I I really wish that i could write the next line, um my Favorite letters J..." I cant help but smile at this because my name starts with J. "...Tuna fish Fillet, Im gonna wash my dog with some blue shampoo." he finished. I roll my eyes with a giggle. "No, why dont we go with what I wrote." I said still giggling. "Ok, wanna sing it again and I will write it down." "Sure" I said. "There is no upper hand, I'm giving you mine it doesn't have to end up wasting your time There's things that I could say, but hear it my way I want to let you know that it's all okay." I sang. "Ok, wow" André complimented. I couldn't help but blush a bit. Luckily he didn't notice. "Ok, I think we should call it a night." André said to me. I agreed and we collected our things to leave.

On my way home, I got thinking that maybe I have a bit of a crush on André...Wait, what? Where did that come from. I can't think like that, Im with Beck, I love his smile, I love his Style, I love André. Beck, I mean Beck. Oh my god, Whats wrong with me!


	2. Authors Note (Sorry not a Chapter)

**A/N: (I forgot to write this at the bottom of chapter 1.) I have decided to write this as a Multi-Chapter story instead. What do you Guys think so far? Next chapter Andr** é **will sing 365 Days to Jade. I am Planning on putting the full song in the Chapter so let me Know if you want me to do that or not. Also, please tell me what you think and what I can do to make my writing better. R &R.**


	3. Chapter 2

Ch.2

 **A/N: Hey Guys! In this chapter Andr** **é** **will be singing his song to Jade. Will she react good or bad to it? Beck will be in this chapter. I forgot to mention this before but I obviously dont own victorious or any of the characters or songs. I only own my idea.**

 _André POV_

When I got to school the next morning, Jade was standing with Beck and Cat at her locker talking. I was hoping that she would be alone so I could play her my song but since she isn't I decided to wait till lunch. I seen Tori by her locker, so I decided to ask her to help me. I was nervous to sing to Jade by my self so I decided to tell her about what I had planned and ask her to sing with me.

"Hey Tori can I talk to you for a minute, please" I ask her. "Yeah, sure." Tori replies. "Its kinda private." I tell her akwaredly. "Ok, lets go to the janitors closet." She tells me, a bit confused. "Ok" I say as we walk to the closet and close the door. "Ok, Whats up." she askes me. "uhm...I I like Jade." I tell her. "Oh my god You like jade?!" she yells. "Yeah, and I wrote her a song." I reply calmly. "Awe, what can I do to help." "Can you sing with me?" I ask her. "Yeah, of coarse I will. When you singing it to her?" She asks. "Lunch." I tell her. "Can you learn the song by then?" "Yeah, do you have it wrote down?" She asks. "Here ya go." I say well handing her the page. "Meet me in the BlackBox at lunch. Could you get jade to come with you." I say to Tori. "Yeah, I can do that." _Ring!_ "That was the bell lets go to class." She says and we leave for Sicowitz's class.

 _Tori's POV_

I just finished learning the song that André wrote for Jade as the bell rang for lunch. I ran to our lunch table and asked Jade to follow me. "Why?" she asked. "I I want to show you something." I lie. "Ok fine." Jade says while getting up. "Can I come?"asked Cat. "NO!" I yell at Cat without thinking. "Why did you yell at me?!" Cat yells back while starting to cry. "No, Cat please dont cry. If you stop crying right now, I will buy you candy when I get back. I promise." I say. "Yayyyy Candy!" Cat squeals. Everyone at the table laughs as me and Jade head towards the BlackBox.

When we walk in, we see André all set up to play the song. I walk in after Jade and close the door. I lock it just to be safe. "What is going on Vega!" Jade yells. "Jade, André wants you to here his new song." I say. "Okay, go ahead." She tells us.

I hop up on stage and grab a microphone. I look at André to see if he is ready. He looks nervous so I send him a reassuring look.

 _André POV_

Tori sends me a reassuring look. I think she can tell that I'm nervous. She counts down. _3-2-1._ Here we go! **(A/N: Tori: Italics** _ **-**_ **Andre: Bold** _ **-**_ **Both: Normal)**

 **Monday,**  
 **Well Jade I fell for you**

 **Tuesday**  
 **I wrote you this song**

 **Wednesday**  
I wait outside your door,  
 **Even though I know it's wrong...**

 _7 days a week_  
 _Every hour of the month_  
 _Gotta let you_  
 _Know where my heart_  
 _Is commin' from_

I shouldn't feel this way,  
But I gotta say  
Jade I gotta let you know 

**I will try**  
 **Everything,**  
 **To make you come**  
 **Closer to me**

 **And Jade do you believe**  
 **That it's not just a phase**

 **How can I get it through**  
 **To tell you what I can't lose**

 **I will try 365 days,**  
 **365 ways to get to you**

 _Yeah, to get to you, you, you, you Jade_

**Every second**  
 **Every tick tick of the clock** _(every second)_  
 **I want you all to myself** _(all to myself)_

 **Every second**  
 **Every tick tick of the clock**  
 **I just can't help myself,**  
 **Feeling kinda guilty, but girl I can't stop**

 **Girl I don't wanna**  
 **Nobody else,**  
 **No one else,**  
 **No one else...**

 **I will try**  
 **Everything,**  
 **To make you come**  
 **Closer to me**

I'll try 365 days...  
365 ways to get to you.

 _Jade's POV_

"So, Jade...What do you think." Tori says to me. I am just sitting here in shock. Last night, I thought I had a crush and today...I know I like André. But I have a boyfriend, though. What do I do! "Jade, are you crying?" Tori asks. I realized I have been crying for a while. I see how nervous André is and he looks so cute. Without thinking, I got up, ran and jumped into his arms. I kissed him! It took him a second to realize what happened but then he kissed back. After a moment, we stopped and André wispered "What about Beck." to me. "I will break up with him, I don't love him. I want to be with you." I wispered back, tears still streaming down my face.

 **A/N: Wow, I didnt even mean to write that I just started typing and thats what came out lol. I know its not very long but I hope the way it ended made up for it a bit. Also, having the song in there. Will Jade break up with Beck and if she does how will he take it? In the show, Andr** é **wrote the song with Jades name in it and Tori told him to change her name to baby. So, I changed it back. Hope you liked it. R &R.**


	4. Chapter 3

Ch.3

 **Disclaimer: I obviously don't own the show, I only own my idea.**

 **A/N: This is gonna be a short chapter. I have a serious case of writers block and I did the best I could.**

 _Beck's POV_

That was weird. Tori just tells my girlfriend to follow her, but no one was allowed to come with them. Tori even yelled at Cat. Something is not right. Oh, look here they come now with...André? Where did he come from? Jade comes and sits down next to me and I try to kiss her and she pulls away. What? I decide to brush it off and ask what she went to see with Tori. "Hey, babe." I say "Where did you go with Tori?" "Oh, uh nowhere." Jade says, sounding a bit nervous. "You obviously went somewhere..." Suddenly the bell rings cutting me off mid-sentence. Jade, André and Tori left first. They seemed to be in a rush. Usually, Jade and I walk to class together so this is odd. I decide to brush it off again and head to class. She doesnt even know the suprise I have for her after this class.

 _Jade's POV_

I just had to get out of there. I have decided to break up with him at the end of the day so its more private. Instead of sitting beside Beck in class, I sat with André and Tori. After all this, Tori has become my best friend. I hate that i have to break Beck's heart but I cant stay in a BF/GF relationship with someone that I see as a friend. I cant start a relationship with André until I end the one im in now. I guess I have always loved André but didnt know it. I mean how else could I have fallen in love that quick. I never really realized that I could fall for such a sensitive guy, exspecialy him. I also think i am changing my whole atitude and everything. I think im turning into TORI! No wait, that cant be true. Oh my god it is true!

 _Cat's POV_

Watching Beck trying to get Jade's attention is killing me. I can tell she doesn't wanna be with him anymore but he keeps trying. Oh, how I wish I was her. I have been in love with Beck since we were 5 years old. It just hurts to see him like this, all confused because he doesnt know why she keeps pulling away. All I know for sure is that I will be there for him when she breaks his heart.

 _Jade's POV_

I am meeting Beck in the BlackBox in 5 minutes and i am going to break up with him then. As i am walking there, I see André and stop to say hi. "Hey!" I greet him. "Hey, Beautiful." André Replies. "I am on my way to break up with Beck." I say quietly. "Well, Good luck." he says. "Thanks." I reply as I give him a wink.

I walk into the BlackBox and immediatly regret it. I automaticlly see a candle lit lunch for two and Beck holding a dozen roses. He hands me the roses and pulls my seat out for me. I sit and start to feel sick. This is gonna be hard!

After we eat, he caught me by suprise by saying "I love you Jade West." I automaticlly feel like the worst person ever. "And I hope you love me enough to take this." I stare at him in complete shock as he gets down on one knee and pulls out a ring.

 **A/N: I know, very short but I warned you. R &R.**


	5. Chapter 4

Ch.4

 **Disclaimer: If I owned Victorious then Andr** **é** **and Jade would have been together.**

 **A/N: I am so sorry for not updating yesterday. I was reading. All day. I really hope this chapter makes up for that. What is Beck thinking? What do y'all think of Cat's crush? BTW, Thank you RemzTrek and Emilyisbae320 for helping me through my writers block, giving me feedback and being just great friends in general. You guys make me a better writer. Now on with the chapter!...**

 _Beck's POV_

I got down on one knee and pulled out a ring. Jade looked shocked and on the verge of tears. "Jade, sweetheart its not a marriage proposel. Its just a promise ring." I say, seeing how scared she was. "I,I know but..." She said, stopping mid-sentence. "Hey, hey Jade are you ok?" I ask her, honestly concerned about my girlfriend.

 _Jade's POV_

How am I gonna break up with him now. He is expecting me to take the ring but if I do isn't it kinda like leading him on... No, its definently leading him on and I am not that kind of girl. "Hey, hey Jade are you ok?" he asks me. "yeah its just..." I guess its no or never. I run over the little speech im about to say in my head till it sounded ok, took a deep breath and..."Beck, I am truly sorry but I cant take that ring..." I would have continued if he hadn't of interupted me."Jade, I insist you take this ring. It is a gift" He says while slipping it on my finger. Starting to lose my nerve, I decided to get it out as fast as possible but my mouth didn't obey. "Beck, thats not w-why I c-cant take the r-ring." I say failing at keeping my voice even. "Then why not, Jade." he says softly. Ugh, I gotta say it quick. "Beck, im b-breaking up with y-you." I cry as I run out of the room, tears streeking my face as he calles after me.

As i am running, I bump straight into Tori and André. "Hey... Oh my god Jade whats wrong?" Tori asks, concern all over her face. "I take it it didn't go well?" André asks. "No, André! It went amazing! These are tears of joy!" I yell sarcasticly without thinking. I immediatlly felt awful and said "Oh my god, I am so sorry. Its just-" André pulls me into a hug. "Its ok, baby girl." he says calmly. As I start to calm down, Tori says "Do you want to tell us about it?" as she puts her hand on my shoulder. I nod my head 'yes' while wiping my eyes and we head towards the janitors closet.

When we got to the closet, we stepped in and Tori shut the door. We all sat on the floor and I start the story.

By the end of the story, I was crying again. André pulls me into a tight hug, that lasted until my crying settled to soft sobbing. He put his hand on my cheek and brushed away a tear with his thumb. "You did the right thing. It wasn't selfish and its not your fault that you dont love him. If he can't see that then he is the selfish one." André assured me. God, I am so in love with him. Just then the bell rings for the last class of the day. "We gotta get to class." I say. "Jade, Baby you cant go to class this upset. I will stay with you here." André tells me. I would protest but I agree with him and it sounds nice to spend time with him. "Me to." Tori says. Spending time with them is exactly what I need right now. "Ok." is all I manage to say.

For the last hour of the day, the three of us stayed in the closet. "So, he was gonna give you a promise ring." Tori asked, already knowing the answer. We were sitting in the closet, Me and André cuddling on one wall and Tori sitting against the one opposite, huggging her knees. I nod my head 'yes' slightly. "Thanks, for sitting her with me." I say barely able to her it my self. "No problem." Tori says. "I would never leave you alone when you are upset." André says almost whispering, as he kisses my head gently. "Awe! you guys are adorable." Tori says. I smile at that. _Ring!_ There's the bell. "Lets go." Tori says while getting up off her spot on the floor. "Crap! my foots asleep!" she yells, stumbling backwards into a bunch of cleaning supplies. "Ow." she simply says. Me and André Start laughing uncontrollably.

As we are walking towards the parking lot, André suggests that we all go back to his place. Me and Tori agree and we head there.

 _Beck's POV_

I skipped the last class of the day because I didn't want anyone, exspecially Jade, to know I had been crying. I ran to the parking lot with my head down and got in my car fast. I drove home. As soon as I parked my car, I ran to my room and texted my best friend.

Beck: Hey, can you come over. I need a friend.

 _Cat: Of course! What's wrong._

Beck: Just get here as quick as possible plz.

 _Cat: Be there in 5._

Beck: Okay.

With that I put my PearPhone away and waited for Cat.

Five minutes later, Cat walks in to my room. "OMG Beck what did Ja... I mean what happend!" She said. What was she about to say I wondered but brushed it off. "I made Jade a special second lunch and gave her a p-promise ring but instead of taking the ring she b-broke up with me a-and ran away." I say, my voice cracking and tears rolling down my cheeks. She came over too me and gave me a hug. But this was not one of Cats big bear hugs, This was a soft hug and she buried her head in my shoulder. The hug lasted a long time. Longer than it probably should have. When we stopped hugging, She said "You know Beck, She wasn't good enough for you anyway. Like come on, the girl is nuts." I could not help but laugh because the way Cat said that made me forget about the heartbreak i was experincing just thirty seconds before. She sounded adorable. Suddenly, out of no where, I kissed her. "Beck! What about Jade." she said in almost a whisper. "Jade who?" I whispered back with a smile. She smiled back as we both leant in for another kiss.

I guess I like Cat now...

 **A/N: Ok wow. That ended up pretty long. So, what do you think of the ending of this chapter. And what do you think of Andre being so sweet and romantic? I bet you guys thought Beck was proposing to her. Shocked? R &R.**


	6. Chapter 5

Ch.5

 **Disclaimer: Still dont own Victorious.**

 **A/N: This chapter is probably gonna be super short. I have a bad headache but I gotta get something up.**

 _Tori's POV_

We got to Andre's house and sat on the couch. Andre pulled out a movie and put it on the tv. As we sat watching the movie, Jade had her head on Andre's shoulder. "How are we gonna tell everyone about us?" Jade questioned. "We could just...tell them." Andre said. Me and Jade nod our heads in agreement.

 _Cat's POV_

Yay! Beck kissed me. I don't know why but I am glad he did. I decided to ask him. "Beck, Why did we kiss?" I ask. "Cause I couldn't resist." He answered like it was obvious. "So...What now?" I ask. "Well, we could kiss again." He answered, Jokingly. "You know what I mean, Beck." I say, slightly annoyed. " I know, one sec." he says as he gets up and leaves the room. I wondered wether I should go after him but before I can, he comes back. He sits back down on the bed and grabs my hand. He slips a ring on my finger. "Cat Valentine, I have realized in the last little while that I love you more than I ever loved Jade. To show it.." he says as he looks into my eyes. "I am giving you this ring. I give you this promise ring because I promise to love you and only you. I promise that this promise ring will one day become an engagment ring and then a wedding ring, If you exept it. Tell me Cat, do you love me as much as I love you?...Enough to take this ring?" He finishes. By now, tears flouded both our faces. "Of course! I love you too. I have since we were kids." I said. "Oh thank god, Cat." he says with a smile as we lean in again.

 _Jade's POV_

The next day, Me, Tori and Andre were standing outside of school. Me and Andre were gonna walk in holding hands and tell anyone who asks the truth. "You ready?" Andre asked. I nodded and we walked in. Just my luck! The first person to notice is...

 **A/N: Sorry its so short. Like I said, I have a huge headache. So, Beck gave Cat the ring. What do you guys think about that? Who do you think was the first person to notice is? R &R.**


	7. Chapter 6

**A/N: Hey guys! So sorry it has taken me so long to update. Its just my laptop broke and I have to use my moms desktop that everyone in my house uses so I dont get it often. Anyone exieted for back to school? I start high school this year so im a bit nervous lol. Ok, on with the story...**

 _Trina's POV_

I was walking down the hall at school when Jade West, Andre Harris and my little sister Tori come in the door. I decide to go say hi. As I walk up to them, They all look a bit nervous. "Hey guys. Whats up." just then I noticed Jade and Andre are holding hands. "OMG! Are you guys together!" I yell. "Trina! be quiet. we are trying to stay a little bit low profile." Jade says. "Oh chiz." I say Feeling a bit dumb. "so, yes we are together and we have class, gotta go." Andre says pulling Jade and Tori behind him. Weird.

 _Andre's POV_

Of course Trina had to be the first to notice us. She cant keep her mouth shut! Tori, Jade and I are standing outside of our first class for today. Sicowitz. This is the first time today that we will have to see Beck and all our other friends. "You ready guys?" I ask my best friend and girlfriend. "Yeah, I think so." Jade says as she grabs my hand. Tori opens the door and Jade pulls me in as we all take a deep breath.

We are the last one's to class. And the only seats left were next to...Beck. Jade and I walk hesitently towards the seats, still holding hands as we all take a seat.

Todays class was on improv. Again.

 _Cat's POV_

I am so happy I cant even sit still. Me and beck are finally together. I look over to him and notice beside him, Andre and Jade are HOLDING HANDS! I secretly get his attention and subtly signel to look at them with my eyes. He looks and he shrugs. he picks up his phone and text me. 'I love you now3' I read. I turn back around in my seat and smile at him. We were so caught up That we didnt notice that Sicowitz has noticed and stopped the whole class. Everyone is looking at us. "Sorry, go on." I say quietly. "Cat" Sicowitz says. "Yeah?" I say. "Cat, wanna tell us about what is going on here." he replies. "No, not really." I say. "Wasn't a question." Sicowitz states. I start to panic and I run out of the room, crying.

 _Beck's POV_

It is probably not a good idea but I run after Cat. After all she is my girl. After running around half the school yelling her name I found her on the stairs at the front of the school. "KItty cat, I have been looking all over for you." I say as i sit beside her. She burys her head in my chest, crying still. we sit like that for a minute and then I lift her chin. I look straight into her eyes and say "Babe, we might not be as secret as we hoped, but that changes nothing. You are still my girl and I still love you no matter what." "Okay, but i cant go back in there." she says. "You dont have to. Lets skip the rest of the day and go hang out." I say. "Okay" she says. "Just let me go fix my make up." and she walks off to the bathroom. God, I am so in love with her.

 **A/N: I hope this is ok and I am truly sorry for the wait. There will be some big things coming up next chapter hopefully. And I hope I can update quicker but no promises. R &R.**


	8. Chapter 7

Ch.7

 **A/N: Sorry that this took so long again to update. First my laptop broke, then my moms desktop broke. We finally got a new laptop. I will be updating more now that we ce the laptop is for everyone to use it will probably not be every day like it started. So, lets get on with it then shall we...**

 _Cat's POV_

I run to the bathroom to fix my makeup. I know I should hurry because Beck is waiting for me but i got distracted. My phone dings and I see that it is a text from my mom.

Mom: Cat, come home now! Its important.

Cat: What! I'm at school, can it wait?

Mom: No, Cat. It cant wait.

Cat: Ok, mom. I will have Beck bring me home.

Mom: Ok, Hurry!

Looks like im not fixing my makeup...

 _Beck's POV_

I look up to see Cat walking back to where I was sitting on the steps, Makeup still running down her face. "Hey, Cat what are you doing?" I ask her curiously. "My mom texted me and she wants me to come home immediatly." She says. "Can you give me a ride?" "Yeah, come on." I say, pulling her by the hand.

When we got in car, I handed her some tissues and my water bottle. She wet the tissues with the water and used the rearview mirror to clean of her makeup as I pull out of the school parking lot and head toward her house. She grabs my hand when she finishes cleaning her face off and smiles at me. After a while my phone dings. Jade! I almost drive off the rode when I see her name on my phone.

 _Jade's POV_

I know I shouldnt, but I called Beck. I was worried about Cat and it was instinct to call him. Plus, with any luck, he will be with her. He ran after her at least. I got his voicemail and hang up. Me, Andre and Tori are sitting at the Cafeteria talking when an announcment is made that the rest of the day is cancelled because it is raining really hard and it is a hazared to keep us here. So, I suggest we all go to Tori's house and hang out there. "If we are going to go to my house, I think we should probably work on our home work so we can free up the rest of our weekend." Tori suggests. "Good Idea Tori. Halloween is on Monday and I would rather not be stuck in detention." I laugh. We go and get in Andre's car, since we all carpooled, to go to Tori's house.

When we get there, is decorating the house for halloween. "Hey, Guys. Wanna give me a hand decorating." Tori looks at me and Andre. I shrug my sholders and say "sure." " Great! Andre can you go get more decorations out of the garage? Jade, Can you give me a hand getting these ones up and Tor can you go and get more tape." says. We nod our heads and go go what we were asked to do.

About 5 minutes later, I am standing on a ladder hanging up some paper ghosts when, All of a sudden, I fall off the ladder. Luckily, Andre is right behind me. He doesnt miss a beat in catching me but he stumbles and we both land on the couch. We look at eachother and start laughing. Tori and , who were up stairs at that time, come running down the stairs to see what the bang was. "Oh my god, Guys are you Ok." Tori yells from the stairs. "Yeah, we're fine." Andre laughs. We get up off the couch and says "How's about I order some pizza?" "That sounds great, mom." Tori replies and me and Andre nod. Andre wraps his arm around me and kisses my forehead.

 **A/N: So, This chapter seems longer. What do you guys think. I am thinking I will do a halloween Chapter next so you can see what they do halloween night. Do you guys like that idea? I am also thinking this story might be coming to a close. Maybe 1 or 2 chapters left. But I will start more storys after this one. Again I am sorry it took so long to update this again. R &R.**


	9. Chapter 8

Ch.8

 **A/N: Hey guys! Told you I would update more often now. I am so glad that I dont have to wait so long now. Ok, This is gonna be our Halloween special. It is gonna be a long chapter. OOC Robbie in this chapter. Lets get on with it then...**

 _Robbie's POV_

I was sitting in my living room Saturday night, with Rex. We were chatting about throwing a Halloween party...but where. We could talk to Lane about throwing it at school, or maybe Tori's place, but then Rex suggested, in his weird puppet voice, "Maybe we could ask Jade if we can use her place. She is weird and...goth." "Yeah, thats a great idea Rex." I said in reply. So, I picked up the phone and called Jade.

Jade: What?!

Robbie: Hello to you too.

Jade: Robbie, you have 5 seconds to tell me why you called or im coming over there and shoving that puppet down your throat! ONE! TWO! THR-

Robbie: Sorry Jade! Um I was wondering if I could throw a Halloween party at your house.

Jade: Why would I let you do that?

Robbie: Because you have a creepy house and we could save a ton of money by useing your place.

Jade: Ok, you can throw your stupid party at my place.

Robbie: Oh come on Jade...Wait what?

Jade: I said Ok.

Robbie: Thank you Jade!

Jade: Yeah, yeah. Bye

Click. She hung up. I can not belive she gave in that fast. Is she going soft? No, Robbie never ever ever even think that again. She will kill you.

 _Jade's POV_

"Robbie is throwing a party at my place Monday night." I say to Andre later that day. "How did he convince you to let him do that." he asks me. We are sitting on a park bench watching the sun set, while holding hands and talking. "I honestly dont know. I, I just gave in. this is so not me." I say, almost to fast to understand. Andre laughs. "Baby girl, you dont need to panic just because you did something nice." he says. "I know its just its Robbie." I say. I get up and start pacing back and forth. After about 5 minutes, he grabs my hand, pulls me onto his lap and kisses me pationatly. "Jade, you are perfectly fine. I love you." He says. "Ok, rant over." I say and kiss him again.

A little while later, we are walking through the park. Its such a nice night and we dont want to waist it. Its about 9 o'clock and it is getting dark so we decide to head home. Andre offers to walk me home and I happily say yes. As we walk, we talk about Monday night and what we should wear. "What if we did a glass of milk and a cookie?" Andre suggests. "God no! what about we do Barbie and Ken." I ask him. "I am good with whatever makes my girl happy." He replys. He is so sweet. "Awe. We are here. Wanna shop tommorow for our costumes?" I say. "Sure. But for now..." He puts his hands on my waist, pulls me closer and kisses me. I stand on my tippy toes cause he is taller than me. The kiss lasts a long time but also not long enough. We break apart and moves his hands to mine. "Jade, I love you so much." He says placing his forehead against mine. "I love you too, Baby." He kisses me one more time and says bye. "Bye." I say as i walk in the house. I shut the door and press my bck against the door. "Wow." I wisper to myself. I think Ihave found the guy I am gonna marry some day. I recover from the kiss and head up to bed.

I wake up the next morning to a text from Andre.

Andre: Good morning Baby Girl. Cant wait to see you today for shopping. I miss you so much and I am dieing to see you. Are you busy?

Jade: Just woke up. I'm not really busy but I do have to clean the house for the party. Wanna help?

Andre: Any exuse to see that pretty face of yours. I will be there in 15 minutes.

Jade: Ok. I love you.

Andre: I love you too.

I get out of bed and go to the bathroom to have a shower and get ready for the day. I step out of the shower and here my phone ringing. I run to my room in only a towel to get it. Andre. I dont answer it cause I need to get ready. I run back with my phone. Before I continue getting ready, I text andre and let him know to come in cause I here him knocking on the door. I finish getting dressed in a hurry. As I am Brushing my hair I here Andre come up the stairs and into my room. "Jade?" "In here!" I yell. "I'm brushing my hair one second." I here my bed springs squeak. A signal that he sat down. I throw my hair into a messy bun cause it was taking to long to brush out. I walk out of the bathroom and over to Andre. I wrap my arms around his neck as he pulls me onto his lap. He gives me a peck on the lips and stats tickling me. If it was any other person, I would have murderd them by now but I love it when Andre does this. He stops tickling and hugs me. We stand up and he kisses me again. "We should start cleaning." I say out of breath and still giggling. "We should." He says grabing my hips and pulling me in for a kiss. "Lets clean the kitchen first." I say against his lips. "Ok." He whines. We head down stairs to the kitchen.

When we get to the kitchen, I grab a bowl and pour some cereal into it. I almost forgot to eat with all this exietment. "Can you grab the broom and sweep in here? I will make coffee and finish eating. When i'm done, I will go and organize the living room and we should be done." I say with my mouth full. "Sure." he says simply as he walks over and kisses me on the cheek.

We finish cleaning and sit on the couch to watch some tv. I cuddle up to Andre and put my feet up beside me. "You look beautiful tody, y'know." He says well smileing at me. "How? My hair is messy, I'm not wearing Makeup..." Before I can finish, he kisses me and i emidiatly lean in and kiss him back. "What was I saying again?" I ask with a sigh. "Thats what I thought." He says in reply. I giggle. "We should get going." Andre says. "Yeah, but wanna come back here after for dinner?" I say. "Yeah, that sounds great. Is it just gonna be us?" He asks. "Yep, Mom and Dad are still on that trip to Cuba and my little sister Maisy is at a friends house so we can watch a movie while we eat if you want." I tell him. "Sounds good. Lets go."

We Get in the car and I grab Andre's free hand while searching online for "Dead Barbie and Ken makeup." I settle on the Suger Skull Barbie and Ken look just as we park the car in the Hollywood's Halloween Costumes store. It is the biggest Halloween shop in LA. We rush in, Hand in Hand, and pick out our costumes and a huge face paint set. We pay and get in the car to leave.

The shopping took longer than planned and when we got back to my place, It was time to start cooking dinner. We decide to make pizza. We get the stuff ready to make the food and next thing I know, Andre took a hand full of flour and put it on top of my head. I gasp, take a handful and throw it at him. He grabs me and starts tickling me. "Andre we. Have. To. Cook. The. Pizza." I say while laughing so hard that i start gasping between words. He picks me up over his shoulder and sits me on the counter. "Ok. But first..." He kisses me with his hands on my hips. I smile against his lips. I grab a handful of flour and put it on top of his head and we laugh again. "Seriously though..." I give him a peck on the lips and hop of the counter. "Pizza." We finish making the pizza and get it in the oven. "While we wait lets go start the movie." Andre says. "Sure." I reply with a smile. "You should see yourself." He laughs. "Me! What about you. You are a mess." I laugh back. We break into a laughing fit.

We go to the sofa and pick a movie. We choose my favorite movie. The Scissoring. I bring it up on my laptop and we settle in and i cuddle up to Andre and we start the movie. About half way through, the timer for the pizza goes off. We take it out of the oven and pour ourselfs a glass of pepsi. We decide to take it out to the backyard and look at the stars while we eat. "You are prettier than any star in this sky, Baby Girl." Andre says. "That is really cheesy. But its sweet." I say and I kiss him. "How about we go finish the movie." I suggest. "Sure." Andre says and we walk inside.

I am starting to drift off about 15 minutes later when I hear Andre whisper "Close your eyes, Sweetheart. Its ok." Just as he said that I fell asleep.

 _Andre's POV_

She looks so much like an angel when she sleeps. I am starting to get tierd too so I shift her so we are in a more comfortable position and let the sleep take over.

I am woke by my phone going off. I look at it and realize that we are 2 hours late for school. I wake up Jade and tell her. "Oh my god, I cant believe we fell asleep still covered in flour. I also cant beleive we slept so long." Jade says with a giggle. "You go have a shower and I will clean up the kitchen. We dont need to go today seeing as how we have already missed two classes." I tell her. She kisses me and says thanks. I watch her go up the stairs then head into the kitchen.

I just finish sweeping up the flour when I here Jade come down the stairs. She comes into the now spotless kitchen and says "Thank you so much, Babe." "No problem. you know I would do anything for you." I say. "God I love you so much." She says and kisses me. "I love you too, Baby Girl." I say. "Ok, your turn. Go have a shower. You can use my dads shower items." She says with a smile. "Ok." I say and head up stairs.

 _Tori's POV_

Jade called me to tell me everything that happened last night. God, those two are the perfect couple. I wish I had that. School is over and I am making a snack before I get into my bunny costume to go to Robbie's party. My costume in a white belly top with long sleeves and a short white skirt, a bunny ear headband and a nose and wiskers painted on with face paint. The top is fuzzy and the skirt is really short but its cute. I paint my nails a light pink colour with little carrots for accents. I put on some white stelletos.

By the time I am ready, its time to go. I get in my car and drive to my best friends house. I go up to Jades door and walk in. There is alot of people already here and I am suprised to see more people come in behind me. I see Robbie and walk over to him. He doesnt have Rex with him and its odd to see that. I have no idea what he is. that is untill..."Hey Robbie, whats your costume?" I ask him. "I am a Vampire. See." he smiles and I see the plastic fangs in his mouth. He also has in blood red contacts. That explains why he isnt wearing his glasses. "That is a really cute costume, Tor." he says. "Thanks! its homade." He smiles and grabs my hand leading me to Jade and Andre. "Hey, Tori. I love your costume." Jade says smiling. "Thanks! but seriously guys that is amazing." I say to Jade and Andre. "The only bad thing about it is I cant kiss her with all this makeup on." Andre laughs.

About an hour later, I see Cat and Beck. Cat is dressed as a black cat and Beck is a football player. "Hey guys! Are you enjoying the party?" I say. "Yes! its alot of fun. Beck I want some candy." Cat says in her squeeky voice. "Ok kitty cat, lets go get you some candy." Beck tells her. "Meow!" Cat squeals. Beck waves as they go to the candy bar.

 _Robbie's POV_

The party is over now and I need a ride home. I see Tori about to leave and deside to ask her for a ride. "Hey Tor! Can I get a ride?" I say. "I gotta get home but you are welcome to stay over if you would like." she says to me. "Sure, That will be great." We go and get in her car and start driving. I have had a massive crush on Tori since she came to this school so i am acting a bit self concious. "Robbie, whats wrong?" She asks with a frown. "Nothin." I sigh. All of a sudden, She pulls the car over and says "Tell me whats wrong." Guess I should say something or... I kissed her! What happened! "I am so sorry Tori. I have no idea what came over me there." She looks me straight in the eyes and she kisses me back!

 **A/N: So that was so long! it took me two days to finish it and it would have been up sooner but I had school. Sorry. But what do you guys think? Not too much Bat in this one but a ton of Jandre and perhaps the start of Tori/Robbie? Thank you for reading. Next chapter up soon. R &R.**


	10. Chapter 9

**Ch. 10**

 **A/N: Hey guys! Please don't hate me for not updating I have just been so busy and also I have been sick. Anyway, Enjoy this chapter.**

 _Tori's POV_

It's the new year and I haven't had a real conversation with Robbie since the kiss on Halloween. I just don't know how to tell him that the kiss meant nothing to me and it was just in the heat of the moment. I feel like he really likes me and I don't want to ruin our friendship but I cant let him believe that I like him back, can I? Maybe I can have someone closer to him tell him for me. Cat is super close to him. I will ask her today when I see her.

"Trinaaaaa!" I yell. I am completely ready for school but as usual Trina is taking forever and she is my ride. I have my hair curled and makeup done in a natural look. I am wearing jean shorts and a bright blue T-shirt with the sleeves hanging off my shoulders. I put on my pink flip flops and grab my bag. "I'm coming, I'm coming!" Trina yells back as she is rushing down the stairs. We head out to the car and get in. She starts driving and she turns the radio up so loud I cant even hear myself think. I put on my headphones to try to tune it out. Just as my favorite song Love Triangle by Raelynn starts I get a call. I turn the radio down and answer. "Hello?"

 _Rider's POV_

"Hello?" Tori's voice comes from the other end of the line. "Hey, Um.. Its Rider." I reply. "Why are you calling me Rider?" She asks. "Uhm, I was wondering if we could talk today. At…At lunch maybe?" I say. I recently realized that I was a total idiot to hurt her and I wanted to apologize and maybe ask for a second chance. "I guess that would be ok." She tells me. Yes! "Ok can we meet at your locker?" "Yeah, sure." She answers. This is going to be a good day. I can feel it.

 _Trina's POV_

Really! She is going to trust Rider Daniels again! After what happened last time! If he hurts my little sister again he wont even get to live to regret it. We get to the school and Tori heads straight for Jade and Andre. Since when did Tori and Jade become such good friends anyway. I see Robbie walking up to them. Jade says something to Tori and Tori runs as fast as she can in the other direction. And I mean fast. What is up with this school lately?

 **A/N: Sorry its so short. This is a filler chapter and the next one will be longer. There will not be many more chapters but I do promise to finish this fic completely.** **3 3**


	11. Chapter 10

Ch.10

 **A/N: I just realized that I wrote Ch.10 on the last chapter but that was chapter 9 sorry. Anyway, I think this story is coming to an end soon. I don't know when but soon. Enjoy the chapter!**

 _Tori's POV_

I have been dodging Robbie all day and I really hope Cat will be willing to tell him everything for me. I'm so tired of not being able to hang out with my friends as a group. I am heading to my locker to meet Rider and then I'm going to find Cat.

"Hey, Tori." Rider says as I walk up to my locker. Here we go.

"Hey. What did you want to talk about." I reply.

"Uh, I wanted to apologize. About using you." He tells me.

"Well, I got my revenge so I guess I can forgive you. But I'm not going to be your friend." I warn him.

"I totally understand that." He says, like he was expecting me to give him another chance. Defenently no second chance. Although, He is pretty hot. Nope, no second chance. I see Cat and I just have to talk to her.

"I gotta go. Bye." I say to Rider as I run over to Cat. "Cat! Cat!" I call to her.

"Hey, Tori. I'm eating a banana." Cat laughs.

"I see that. Will you do me a favor?" I ask.

"Of coarse. What is it?" Cat asks me.

"I need you to tell Robbie that I only want to be his friend. Nothing more." I say.

"Ok! But why me?" She asks.

"Because, You are the closest to him." I say, like its obvious.

"Ok!" She says, excitedly.

"Thank you so much, Cat." I say to her.

"Your welcome!." She laughs. Thank god.

 _Beck's POV_

This isn't good. My parents just told me that we are moving. To Miami. What am I going to tell Cat. She is going to be so sad. This seriously sucks. I decide to ask Cat to come over so I can tell her.

"Hello." Cat says through the phone.

"Hey, Kitty Cat. Can you come over please?" I ask.

"Of coarse I can." She giggles.

"Okay. See ya soon." I say. I don't know how I'm gonna tell her.

 _Robbie's POV_

Cat comes up to me on our free period. She looks worried.

"Hey, Robbie." She says with a smile that is obviously fake. I recently found that the whole Tori crush thing was stupid and I have started going out with this girl from Northridge. For some reason Tori keeps avoiding me though. I don't know why.

"Tori wanted me to tell you that she only wants to be your friend. Nothing more." Cat says, Almost acting like I would care.

"Ok. Why did she want you to tell me that?" I ask her.

"Because she kissed you! On Halloween, remember?" Cat giggles.

"I know but I'm already seeing someone so I don't really care anymore." I say trying to get my point across.

"Ok!" She laughs as she runs off. She is so adorable.

 _Andre's POV_

Jade and I have been together non stop since Halloween. And I mean non stop. Like staying at her house, hanging out all day and everything. I love her and all but I need some guy time. So, I call up Beck and Robbie to see if they can hang out. They cant. That's fine I guess. I just hope I don't turn into a girl. Just joking.

 _Jade's POV_

I'm hanging out with Tori and Andre after school at the mall. We are in the food court eating, well, food and Tori is telling us what happened with Rider.

"He actually looked like he thought I was gonna take him back." Tori laughed.

"Wow, did he not get the point of the song?" Andre joked.

"Guess not." I say, just as Beck and Cat walk up.

"Hiiiiii!" Cat squeals.

"Hey, guys." Andre says.

"Hey." Beck says, taking Cats hand.

"Babe, can we go do something? I'm done eating." I ask, feeling awkward around them as a couple. I'm not jealous. What, I'm not! Don't judge me.

"Yeah sure. See ya guys." Andre waves.

 _Becks POV_

I know I need to tell Cat about me moving but I just couldn't. She is so sensitive and I don't want to be the cause of my Kitty Cat's tears. I gotta do something. I cant move. What if I stay with someone? Maybe I will ask Robbie if I can stay there. I would ask Andre but since he is dating my ex…Awkward. I excuse my self from my girlfriend to call Robbie.

"Hello?" Robbie answers.

"Hey Rob, Its Beck. I have a question." I reply.

"Shoot." Robbie says.

"Well, My parents want to move to Miami but I don't want to move that far away. Can I stay with you?" I ask.

"Sure." Robbie says.

"Thanks." I say and hang up. I am so relieved.

 _Jade's POV_

All day today, I have had this swimmy feeling in my head. I don't know what it is but Its really bothering me. Me and Andre are at my house and we are curled up on the couch watching Harry Potter. He looks down at me and I automatically kiss him. I feel like something is off. This feeling came with the swimmy feeling. I get up to get a drink of water. When I got to the kitchen, head started hurting. I get my water and take a sip. It didn't help.

"Hey, Baby. What's wrong?" Andre asks me.

"I-I Don't K-know." I stutter.

"Come here." Andre says. "I love…"

What the hell just happened? On minute I am talking with Andre then I'm opening my eyes in the room we wrote the song. Andre is sleeping across from me. It just hit me…It was a dream. I cant believe it was all a dream! It was the happiest I have been in forever! I cant believe it was a dream. I rub my eyes and realize I'm crying. What do I do? I dry my eyes and shake Andre's arm. He wakes up and rubs his eyes.

"Hey, Did we fall asleep here?" Andre pauses. "What time is it?"

"Yeah." I say my voice slightly wavering. I look at my phone. "4:30am"

"Well, we wrote a good song. Want to go over it once more then go home?" Andre suggests.

"Uhm, Would you mind if I just went home? I, Uhm, I…I just kinda wanna sleep in my own bed for a while. I-I didn't sleep very well here." I say hoping that he doesn't notice my stuttering.

"Yeah, That's a good idea." Andre says. "See you later then?"

"Yeah." I say and grab my stuff. I run to my car and drive home. Is it bad that I wish the dream was reality. Not just because I was happy, But because I was with Andre?

 **A/N: And that's it. Its finished! I would have kept writing but I ran out of ideas and I didn't want to abandon it. Did you like the ending? Do you guys want a sequel? Please review! I won't know if you want a sequel if you don't comment. I also tried to make this longer because it was the last chapter. Love all you guys.**


End file.
